Some of work vehicles such as a dump truck, a wheel loader, and a grader are configured such that various types of control are performed using a location of the own device obtained by means of a positioning satellite, a location of the own vehicle obtained by means of a mark such as a landmark, or a location of the own vehicle obtained by means of dead reckoning navigation or the like. Patent Literature 1 describes a technique for evaluating reliability of a location measurement system by a distance measurement sensor, and adjusting a control parameter based on a result of the evaluation.